Eastern 6
NoDQ Eastern Episode 6 is the twelfth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-seventh episode overall. Matches The Joker v Batman The Joker enters the arena as Bobby Spade explains on commentary that the Joker doesn’t want to wait until Jackpot to fight Batman. Instead of Batman, however, a fat midget wrestler in a Batman costume enters, with Bobby announcing this is Fatman. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Fatman gets on his knees and begs for mercy from the Joker as the Joker laughs. Michael Jackson’s Billie Jean plays and Fatman dances. However, the Joker is not amused and gives Fatman a headlock takedown before laughing and easily pinning Fatman for a 3-count. Winner: Joker Chef v Razor Ramon The two men stare one another down then enter a test of strength, which Razor Ramon comes out on top of, Irish whipping Chef into the ropes and catching him in a sleeper hold. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ramon suplexes Chef then snapmares him. Chef gives Ramon an armbreaker. Chef elbow drops Ramon and then applies a side headlock. Ramon fights back with an abdominal stretch before giving Chef a top rope superplex. Ramon gives Chef a straight right punch followed by a chokeslam. Chef fires back with a back suplex and an elbow drop. Ramon gives Chef a bridging German suplex but Chef gets out of the pin attempt. Ramon gives Chef an atomic drop and a vertical suplex. Ramon catches Chef with a Fallaway Slam and then delivers a Razor’s Edge for the 3-count to earn the final spot in the fatal four way match for the NoDQ International Championship at Jackpot. After the match, Bobby reveals the match will be a Ladder Match. Winner: Razor Ramon Mr. Clean v Superman – Steel Cage Match The two men charge at one another to start the match with Superman getting the upper-hand, giving Mr. Clean a headscissors. Mr. Clean gives Superman a neckbreaker and tries to escape the cage but Superman grabs him and throws him down. Superman chops and punches at Mr. Clean in the corner before kneeing him in the face. Superman locks in a submission move but releases the hold. Mr. Clean gives Superman a leg sweep and again tries to escape the cage but is knocked off the cage wall by Superman, who again applies a hold to wear down Mr. Clean’s legs. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman apples an STF to Mr. Clean but Mr. Clean gets free. Superman punches him down, however, and reapplies the hold. Mr. Clean gets free and sweeps Superman’s leg before giving him a T-bone suplex and a side headlock. Mr. Clean gives Superman a headlock takedown before giving him a front suplex. Mr. Clean stomps on Superman and tries to scale the cage wall but Superman leaps from the turnbuckle and knocks Mr. Clean off the wall with a double axe handle. Superman superplexes Mr. Clean from the corner and leaps onto him with a splash from the top rope. Superman hits Mr. Clean with an S-5 and tries to escape the cage, but then decides against it and returns to the ring. He chokeslams Mr. Clean and then tries another S-5 but Mr. Clean counters with a punch and a sweep followed by an eye rake. Mr. Clean gives Superman a double-underhook suplex from the top rope then tries to hit the Clean Sweep but Superman counters the attempt. Both men attempt their finishers but both are countered. Mr. Clean tries a Running Cross Body Press but Superman dodges. Superman then goes for the Speeding Bullet but Mr. Clean dodges. The two try to hit these moves again but both are again evaded. Both men decide to scale the cage simultaneously. The two drop to the floor but Superman touches the floor fractionally before Mr. Clean does and wins the match. Winner: Superman Debuts * Chef * Fatman * Razor Ramon Category:Season 5